


Kissing Cousins

by DizzyDrea



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyDrea/pseuds/DizzyDrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colby gets more than he bargained for when he and Liz tail a suspect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Cousins

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [numb3rs100](http://numb3rs100.livejournal.com/) Prompt #348 – Cousin
> 
> This was supposed to be Colby fending off one of his actual cousins. At least, that's what I sat down to write. What popped out when I actually wrote it was Liz coming on to Colby. Huh. I guess the muse had a different idea. And you know me, I always listen to the muse.
> 
> Originally posted on LiveJournal.
> 
> Disclaimer: Numb3rs belongs to The Barry Schindel Company, Scott Free Productions, CBS Television Studios and a lot of other people who aren't me. I'm doing this for fun and for practice. Mostly for fun.

~o~

They're pressed into a doorway, looking for all the world like a couple sharing an amorous moment. Colby has his lips pressed into Liz's neck, his body flush with hers. It's intimate, far more so than they've ever been with each other, and he can feel his body beginning to respond. 

He wishes he could pull away, but the guy they're following has already made the other agents trailing him, so it's up to them. 

Her breath ghosts over his ear, and he shifts, trying for a little space. Then her hands move up his back, a slow caress that sets his pulse racing. His jeans have become much too tight, his breathing shallow, a sheen of sweat breaking out over his skin. 

She chuckles, and he feels it rumble through his body, sending a tingle along over-sensitized nerves. 

"You okay there, Granger?" she asks, her sultry tone drawing an involuntary groan from him. 

She rolls her hips into his as she nibbles on his earlobe, and he knows that he can't keep his arousal secret anymore. 

"It's okay," she breathes into his ear. "You can make a move on me. We're not even kissing cousins." 

He pulls back as much as he dares, looking into eyes dark with passion. "Yeah?" he asks, because he'd thought there was something with David. 

"Yeah," she says quietly. He looks away, and she cups his cheek, drawing him back to her. "He hasn't moved." 

He smiles, then dips his head and takes her in a searing kiss, lips, teeth and tongues battling for long moments. He pulls back and glances over his shoulder, seeing their suspect move along. 

"Pick this up later?" 

"You better," she says, slipping away from him. 

She tosses a saucy wink over her shoulder, then saunters after their suspect. 

~Finis


End file.
